


mean streak

by nonpolar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Sex Tapes, cisfem yeonjun, it's not really important though, not between hyuka and jun, soobin is not a good person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpolar/pseuds/nonpolar
Summary: Yeonjun leans in, watching the screen as Kai unlocks it. Her blood promptly freezes.The video that Yeonjun was just watching, her own sex tape, was open on Kai’s phone.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	mean streak

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't catch it in the tags, this fic contains CISFEM YEONJUN if that's not your thing then look away

Soobin had given Yeonjun an ultimatum: stay away from Huening Kai or else he will ‘do something unpleasant’.

It sounded fairly non-threatening, so Yeonjun supposed she could deal with whatever Soobin had in store for her. She can’t leave Kai alone; he’s cute and innocent, clings to Yeonjun constantly, and follows her every word. Even if Yeonjun had been able to put some distance between them, she’s certain that Kai would seek her out, frown and puppy dog eyes in tow.

Yeonjun thinks that maybe Kai has a little crush on her, which is both flattering and adorable. It’s even more reason to ignore Soobin’s threats. It would be cruel to ghost such a sweet and genuine companion.

Yeonjun had been expecting something like a beating or sabotage of some sort, but not like this. Not a sex tape leaked to the entire campus. A small campus, granted, but that’s 1,200 people who now know what Yeonjun sounds like when she’s getting her pussy fucked, assuming they watched it. It’s a fair assumption to make considering how several pairs of eyes linger on her as she stands at the bus stop after her classes. There’s no mistaking it’s her in the video either, the pink ponytail and black manicured nails very obviously belonging to her. Their behavior feels very high school, something Yeonjun put behind her a long time ago.

Back in the safety of her home, Yeonjun opens the text from an unknown number and examines the link. She hadn’t bothered to watch it, the title humiliating enough to make her toss her phone away, but now she’s curious. She and Soobin weren’t a one time thing; they’ve been fucking long enough for Yeonjun to be comfortable with him, comfortable enough to let him take and keep videos. Yeonjun hadn’t thought much of it when Soobin asked, more flattered than anything, but she would go back and say no in a heartbeat if she knew Soobin was going to use them for _this._

The title of the video stares back at him. _choi yeonjun is a fucking slut_

She knows there’s more than one video, and she’s just a tad bit curious about what everyone has seen of her. With shaking fingers, she clicks on the link.

She quickly makes it fullscreen so she can avoid looking at the number of views and likes (or god forbid, _dislikes_ ). Soobin hadn’t wasted time with an intro, the video opening up with Yeonjun bent over a weight training bench getting pounded from behind.

 _Oh._ Yeonjun remembers this time. It wasn't that long ago and easily one of the most intense experiences they’d had together. Soobin had come by Yeonjun's apartment late at night for some reason, likely for sex, but instead, he found Yeonjun at the gym blowing off some steam. That's the first time he had seen Yeonjun's hair pulled back into a ponytail and she’s been wearing it that way since. 

Yeonjun feels her face grow hot as she realizes how loud she is in the video. She’s not usually _that_ bad, but a few things compounded into her noisiness. She hadn't seen Soobin in weeks, and the younger seemed just as eager to see her. Soobin was yanking at her ponytail, which is not something Yeonjun found particularly hot until it was happening to her while getting fucked within an inch of her life. On top of that, they were in public, one of Yeonjun's biggest secret fantasies. Sure, the gym is towards the back of the complex and the door is auto locked, but anyone with the passcode could have walked right in and seen Yeonjun’s pussy dripping all over the floor. 

The video smash cuts to Yeonjun’s lips stretched around Soobin’s girthy cock with tears streaming down her face. Soobin is fucking her mouth but slowly, gently, like he’s teasing himself. 

Past Yeonjun takes Soobin's cock like a professional, letting her face be pushed all the way down to the base. There's a growl and suddenly the camera drops to the floor, now aimed at the fabric of a t-shirt. Wet gagging sounds start to come through the speakers, and the sound is so loud and so sudden that it has Yeonjun's fingers scrambling for the volume down button in mortification. 

Any other person is left imagining what happens and how it looks, but Yeonjun knows. She remembers how it felt to have Soobin’s massive hands on either side of her head, holding her still as Soobin brutally fucked into her throat. She remembers not being able to breathe and the stretch of her own lips trying to accommodate Soobin. Absentmindedly, one of Yeonjun’s hands comes up to touch faintly at her lips as she listens to Past Soobin reach his orgasm.

A few seconds later, Past Yeonjun comes back into view, but with cum all over her face this time. Past Soobin grabs Yeonjun by the chin and turns her head left and right, showing her off to the camera. His fingers sweep over Yeonjun’s features, gathering the cum on his index and middle fingers before he pushes them past Yeonjun parted lips. Yeonjun sucks them clean and the video ends, autoplay already queueing up a Blackpink music video.

Yeonjun locks her phone and lays back on her bed. That could have been way worse, considering how Soobin likes to run his mouth in bed. The only thing that worries Yeonjun is the possibility of Soobin using filthier videos to get her to do something else, since he clearly is not above that.

Yeonjun is hoping that somehow, the video skipped over Huening Kai, but knowing Soobin and how petty he is, he likely sent it straight to him before he sent the mass text. If Kai _has_ seen it, then Yeonjun just might die of embarrassment. She can't even imagine how the poor thing would feel, seeing his strong Yeonjun noona being handled like that. It admittedly makes Yeonjun feel a little hot under her clothes, but not enough that it can't be ignored. Kai is too innocent for Yeonjun to be thinking about him in that way; she decided that a while ago.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Yeonjun gets up and shuffles to it, expecting a package, but Huening Kai is there, armed with four containers of ramyun and a pout.

“You ditched me,” he says, pushing past Yeonjun and into her apartment. He puts the items down on the table, “I figured I’d come see if everything was alright.”

“Ditched…?” Yeonjun asks before she remembers that she was supposed to meet with Kai at the library. “Shit, I'm sorry. I just--”

“--Forgot. It's fine!” Kai says, making himself comfortable on Yeonjun's bed. “But you don't forget things, ever, so I’m a little concerned. What's up?”

Yeonjun finally closes the door before coming over and flopping down next to Kai. “It's been a day.”

“Why?”

Yeonjun stares at him, bewildered. “You don't know?”

Kai shrugs at her. “Am I supposed to?”

“I guess not,” Yeonjun amends. She leans her head on her hands, looking at Kai, “I really am sorry about missing you today.”

Kai, ever kind, waves her off. “I told you it's fine! I’m here now. You could have answered your texts, though.”

“Texts?” Yeonjun echoes. “I didn't get any texts.”

“I totally sent you some, look,” Kai says, pulling out his phone. Yeonjun leans in, watching the screen as Kai unlocks it. Her blood promptly freezes.

The video that Yeonjun was just watching, her own sex tape, was open on Kai’s phone. The younger makes quick work of closing the app, but Yeonjun's seen what she's seen. As if to confirm the glimpse that she got, when Kai opens his messaging app, it opens up to the unknown number and the link that Yeonjun got.

Kai quickly locks his phone again and looks away from Yeonjun, ears burning red. The room is completely silent.

“Kai…” Yeonjun says slowly, in disbelief.

The younger springs up, putting distance between them. He holds his hands out in front of him defensively. “Noona, I can explain!”

Yeonjun sits up and crosses her arms. “Okay, explain.”

“Um,” Kai starts. “I, uh…”

Behind her embarrassment, Yeonjun manages to crack a smile. Kai is really cute, and clearly interested in Yeonjun, enough to watch a video of her being fucked. That's...a little weird, but Yeonjun is more flattered that she’s desired than put off by Huening Kai watching the tape.

“Let me explain it for you,” she says, crawling towards the edge of the bed as seductively as she possibly can. “You want to fuck me. Right?”

Huening Kai, bless his heart, looks about three seconds away from passing out. Despite this, he manages a rigid little nod.

“Come do it then,” Yeonjun says, leaning forward so Kai can see down her shirt.

Kai’s knees buckle, and Yeonjun has to stifle laughter. “Noona?”

Yeonjun stands up, stepping out of her clothes. She sits back down in the center of the bed and spreads her legs for Kai, pussy already a little wet from watching herself get fucked. “You want it, I want it. Come here.”

Kai takes timid, cautious steps toward the bed. Yeonjun rolls her eyes goodnaturedly, reaching out to grab Kai’s hand and dragging him closer. The younger trips over his own feet and ends up with his torso between Yeonjun's thighs, prompting Yeonjun to push her hips up and try to grind on Kai’s shirt for friction. 

Carefully, Yeonjun cups Kai’s cheek. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she says, and Kai’s eyes are already fluttering shut before he finishes the sentence. Smiling, Yeonjun leans forward and closes the gap between them.

She slowly coaxes Kai’s mouth open, making him relax into the bed and between Yeonjun's legs. Kai leans into her, hiking up Yeonjun's thighs so they're more firmly around his waist. Despite the action, Yeonjun can taste his inexperience, and it makes her muscles thrum in excitement. 

Yeonjun breaks the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. It breaks when she speaks, brushing away the hair on Kai's forehead. “Are you a virgin, baby?”

“No,” Kai answers, before laughing a little at Yeonjun's shocked face. “Surprised?”

“Very,” Yeonjun says. “Aw, who took my baby’s virginity?”

Kai flushes bright red then, averting his eyes. “Um...it was Soobin hyung. You know him, right? But he was the one, um, fucking me,” he says, voice getting quieter as the sentence goes on.

Ah. Suddenly Soobin's motives were more clear. Yeonjun doesn't quite have the heart to tell Kai that it was Soobin in the tape that was fucking her.

“Tell you what. Let me do all the work, and you just enjoy it,” Yeonjun amends.

Kai’s eyebrows shoot up. “You sure?”

“Mhm. I'm overdue for a good workout anyway,” Yeonjun says. “Now get undressed.”

Kai scrambles to obey her, standing up from the bed. Yeonjun watches him, grumbling to herself. “And here I was feeling dirty for wanting to fuck you and thinking you were innocent.”

Kai freezes. “You thought about me?”

“A few times,” Yeonjun replies, not seeing a reason to lie.

The younger swears, throwing himself down on the bed once his clothes are gone. Yeonjun moves further down the bed to get a better look. Kai’s dick is pretty, big and curved, swollen with blood. It's better than what Yeonjun had (shamefully) imagined.

“So big, Huening-ah,” Yeonjun says, wrapping her fingers around it and giving it a few gentle pulls. Because she knows it drives men insane, she bites her bottom lip and bats her eyelashes, “Will it fit?”

“Noona,” Kai groans, throwing his head back, “don’t talk like that, I won’t last long.”

Yeonjun is a little charmed by the honesty. “I guess you don't want me to suck you off then.”

Kai shakes his head. “Want to be inside your pussy, noona.”

Now _that_ sends a chill down Yeonjun's spine. She crawls up the bed to straddle his hips, but Kai stops her. “Shouldn't we use a condom?”

“We should,” Yeonjun agrees, reaching into her bedside table for one. She had been prepared to let Kai fuck her raw, but now that seems the tiniest bit irresponsible. 

She rolls the condom down onto Kai and tosses the wrapper on the floor to be picked up later. She gingerly rubs the head against her folds, teasing both Kai and herself. Taking one last upward glance at Kai, Yeonjun sinks down on his cock.

Huening Kai comes immediately, his poor cock twitching before Yeonjun has seated herself all the way.

Yeonjun halts in place, thighs burning with the effort to hold herself up. “Huening...baby…” she coos. She starts to lift her hips up but cries out as Kai’s hands shoot out, shoving her down until their bodies meet.

“Don’t...don’t stop,” Kai chokes out, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. “Fuck me, noona.”

“I don't think you can handle it,” Yeonjun says matter of factly, suppressing the need to do just what Kai asked. She needs to be caring. She rises and drops her hips one time, feeling the way Kai’s hands shake around her waist. “I’ll break you,” she says, talking over the younger’s subsequent moan.

Kai goes cross eyed for a moment, throwing his head back as his dick is enveloped by Yeonjun’s tight, wet cunt. “Do it.”

Not wanting to drag it out and wring Kai out his first time fucking someone, Yeonjun decides that the faster she is, the faster it will be over. She drops her hips, crying out in pleasure as she drives Kai into her cunt. Kai echoes her, hands beginning to wander over Yeonjun's thighs. It feels so curious, so _innocent_ that Yeonjun can’t help but moan, slamming herself down harder. 

Kai lets out a pained little whimper and, changing tactics, Yeonjun braces her hands on Kai’s broad chest, her harsh fucking slowing down into a smooth grind. She can feel Kai’s heart under her palms, slamming against his ribcage. It makes her smile, cunt tightening up around him.

The younger moans, eyes slipping shut. When he opens them, they are brimming with tears. “A-ah! It h-hurts, noona, please--”

One of Yeonjun’s hands curls into a fist against her will, walls spasming at the sight of the tears. She can't believe she's making Kai feel so good that he wants to _cry._ The caring, delicate part of her wants to stop and wipe the tears away and make sure he’s not hurting too much. The other part, the darker part, thinks it's hot, hot, _hot,_ wants to fuck him harder and make the tears fall.

She decides to be neutral. “Don’t cry in front of me, Huening-ah,” she warns. “Noona will get -- _ah_ \-- all worked up.”

Kai’s not so innocent hands make their way up to her chest, squeezing her tits roughly. “What about when I do this?” he asks. “Does noona get worked up from this?”

A blush begins to creep onto Yeonjun's face, arms shaking. She nods timidly, suddenly wishing her hair was down so she could hide her face. Kai smiles up at Yeonjun sweetly as he sits up, straining his neck to lick over Yeonjun’s nipples. 

“Fuck-- _Kai_ ,” she moans desperately in response, hips working faster. He winces, nerves likely on fire, but keeps going, lightly sucking on one of her nipples instead.

Yeonjun’s arms give out and she tries to flop down onto Kai’s chest, but his grip on her tits won’t let her. Yeonjun reaches down and rubs at her clit, hips completely stilling. Kai picks up some of the slack, rising up on his heels and giving a few slow, deep thrusts.

Yeonjun yelps in surprise, fingers pressing down hard on her clit as she comes. Kai fucks her through it, keeping his mouth busy on her nipple until Yeonjun has to physically push his head away. 

She gingerly rises off of Kai’s lap, laying down on her bed trying to catch her breath. After a moment of silence, she looks over at Kai. “Did I hurt you?”

“It felt good,” he declares, and Yeonjun blows out a relieved breath. She goes to get up, but Kai grabs her arm, keeping her in place. 

Yeonjun gets a bad feeling about the expression on Kai's face, fluttering eyelashes and a devious smile. “What is it? What do you want?”

“Tell me about your relationship with Soobin hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> ☂


End file.
